


Every Sort of Wrong

by agoodtuckering



Series: Doctor Who Stories [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Almost Sex, Almost smut, Don't worry there's a happy ending, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lap Dances, Romance, Sorry not sorry because this came out of nowhere and I just had to write it, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but still smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Clara is kidnapped and forced to work as a sex slave. The Doctor comes to rescue her and some unexpected things take place. Maybe they both realize they need to sit down and really talk about their relationship and what it means to them both.





	Every Sort of Wrong

She felt dirty. Dirty and low and every sort of wrong imaginable. They had taken her days ago. She was on some small planet out in the Gavon 6 region of the Trident Galaxy. Remote. _So very remote._ For days now she had been working here, as a sort of sex slave. It was a bit like a club, but no one was an employee. Everyone was a hostage, a _prisoner._ She was only one amongst hundreds.

The bracelet she wore on her arm began to flash, alerting her of a new client. Lap dances were the only thing she was allowed to do. Anyone wanting anything more had to go to a different area of the club. _She wasn’t ready for that,_ they said. She could scoff.

Disgusting. _Barbaric._ She felt so terrible for the women and men who _were_ in that area of the club.

Scantily clad, she was shoved into a small room where there was only a chair. Her next client was shown in. It was _the Doctor._ She very nearly yelped in surprise. If there weren’t cameras all around, she might have actually screamed.

“Clara!” he exclaimed, shielding his eyes so he wouldn’t see how much of her body was on display. It was so innocent, so silly, that she actually cracked a tiny smile for the first time in _days._

“Get to work,” a low, deep voice grumbled from outside of the room and the door was shut.

“Sit,” Clara told him tentatively. “They’re watching. There are cameras. They have some sort of… infrared cameras too to make sure I’m doing my job right.” When he picked up on the hint, eyes briefly cast down towards his lap, a scarlet blush broke out across his pale cheeks. They would be monitoring his bodily responses. _Creepy._

He still hadn’t moved and she tugged him over, nudging him down to sit before crawling into his lap. He immediately recoiled, his hands moving away from her body. “Clara, no,” he protested, as if her words hadn’t quite sunken in yet. Then he realized. _She had to do this._

She let her hands trail up his chest and land on his shoulders. “I know how you feel about touching,” she apologized, “and I’m sorry. But they’ll beat me if I don’t do this properly.” He frowned at that. “Have you come to rescue me?” she asked him, hopeful now.

Slowly, her hips began to move over his own and all thought, all reason, went zipping right out of the window. His mouth was agape, eyes falling to where her hips rocked over his. “I… Yes, I have,” he eventually said, when he could form words again. Realizing that they might be listening, he strained to open his mind to her. Telepathically, he said, _‘You and every other innocent man and woman here. I have a plan. Just… keep doing what you’re doing.’_

In a faux seductive manner, she leant forward so she was able to whisper in his ear. “I didn’t realize you were enjoying yourself so much…” There was even a soft chuckle that followed. She was, if nothing else, amused with him.

His hands gently, terrifyingly brushed her waist and he stammered telepathically, _‘That’s not at all what I meant. I just don’t want them to suspect anything. So don’t stop.’_

She realized then, with startling clarity, that his body was beginning to betray him. As she was moving atop him, undulating her hips in what would no doubt humiliate her for ages to think of, he was growing hard beneath her. She felt it.

Did he really feel things like that, she wondered? He was more Human than he cared to admit. More Human than she ever, ever would have guessed.

When she cast a glance lower, down at his features, she found him flushed a rosy color and more than a bit breathless. _‘Doctor,’_ she tried to say back, her own mind experimentally brushing his. She’d learned enough from him to know a bit about telepathy.

 _‘I’m sorry,’_ was the only response she received. He was ashamed. Where was that superior Time Lord biology of his now? It was betraying him.

_He wanted her._

She didn’t know it but he’d _always_ wanted her.

Her lips were mere inches from his. If only she had the courage to lean down to him, to close that bit of distance between them to kiss him softly. She had wanted to for so long. Since the Zygon Invasion on Earth, she’d wanted nothing more than to comfort him. A week later and she _still_ wanted to bring him comfort.

 _‘Don’t be sorry,’_ she replied shyly. _‘They’ll think I’m doing my job right.’_

Her fingers trailed from his shoulders to his hair. That beautiful, wonderful mess of curls of his. Suddenly the last few days didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was that she felt alive again. Her adrenaline was pumping. Whether she realized it or not, she was giving off the strongest of pheromones right now. His sensitive Time Lord nose was utterly drowning in them. She felt alive and safe, for the time being, in his arms. He could hardly handle that precious information.

Her fingers brushed the nape of his neck and his breathing was suddenly ragged. She couldn’t see his face right now, as she was hovering somewhere near his ear, but oh how she wished she had the courage to look at him.

“Clara,” he softly warned her. “Time Lord physiology isn’t the same as yours. We’re different. I’m not sure you know what you’re doing right now…”

There was something about the tone of his voice. She didn’t want to stop. She never wanted to stop. The gentlest of strokes passed over his nape again, her index and middle finger caressing him. She brushed his curly, unkempt hair as she went.

His hips all but bucked beneath her. That was when she realized. It must have been an erogenous zone for Gallifreyans. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with a piece of information like that. She wanted to tease him, but now was neither the time nor the place for such a thing. They should both stop.

 _‘Clara,’_ he stammered breathlessly in her mind _. ‘Listen to me. The bracelet you’re wearing… Everyone has one, except for the company employees here. I tracked the frequency and reversed the polarity on the outgoing paging device inside them. I’m going to phase everyone out and bring you all aboard the TARDIS. I needed to tell you.’_

She was still rocking her hips against his, nodding her to head to show that she was listening intently. Softly, she spoke in return. _‘A bit like Star Trek, yeah? You’re going to beam us all aboard. That’s very clever, Doctor.’_

She didn’t want to draw away. She never wanted to draw away ever again. He must have caught wind of those thoughts because he drew away, just enough to gaze up in her direction. Aloud, he said, “There’s a lot that we should talk about. I know that now… When this is all over and you’re safe, I promise we’ll find the time. No more adventures until we do.”

Delicately, she touched his face. He let her without qualm or care. Her fingers were soft and tender, everything that he needed in that moment. And without warning, on a whim, she closed the distance between them for a little kiss.

It said everything that she couldn’t put in words.

“Your five minutes are up,” a voice called from the doorway, a sliver of light coming in from where the door was held ajar. “Time to leave.”

The Doctor helped Clara to her feet and he reached for his sonic, along with another device in his coat pocket. “Yes, time enough that we left, you’re right…”

The guard looked too shocked to speak as the Doctor pressed a button on his device, the sonic whirring away, and they slowly disappeared. In fact, _every man and woman in that club_ disappeared.

They were all saved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hot. I'm sorry, it just had to be written. Hope you enjoyed too.


End file.
